Many business and customer services organizations utilize automated call distribution systems which route incoming calls to operators or agents in one or more various departments. Such systems efficiently screen incoming calls and are capable of providing initial, preliminary information to the customer by automated voice in response to system prompts. As a need for an agent occurs, the inbound telephone system distributes the incoming call to an agent based on availability.
Additionally, credit collection agencies and other types of businesses utilize outbound automated dialing systems to efficiently reach customers by automatically dialing telephone numbers contained within a preselected group of call records. Upon detecting a voice or answering machine, the automated dialing system connects the call to an agent, typically based on availability.
However, agents receive incoming or outbound calls without consideration of their capabilities or experience, thereby presenting instances in which assigned agents are incapable of servicing calls. Placing the call on hold while a more suitable agent is located is time consuming and cost inefficient, resulting in lost or abandoned calls.
In an attempt to direct specific incoming calls to selected agents, prior art systems utilize agent splits or hunt groups. These systems require incoming call campaigns to be preset such that specific calls are directed to preselected agents.
However, these systems are limited in that agents are not selected dynamically as the call campaign is active based on their attributes. Rather, agents are bound to the incoming call campaign prior to activation of the call campaign.
Other prior art systems utilize specific outbound dialing campaigns for directing predetermined outbound calls to preselected agents. These systems are limited in that the agents are assigned predetermined attributes and attached to specific campaigns. Generation of new campaigns are required to meet alternate attributes of an agent, thereby defeating the benefits associated with automated dialing systems.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for allocating agents to service telephone call campaigns based on their experience and expertise, and not solely on first availability. Further, what is needed is a method for assigning agents to call campaigns as the campaign is active and in response to the campaign's requirements. Further, a method for modifying the agent's attributes after the campaign has started is needed.